uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Ps 68/kjv
: }|1| 68:1 Let God arise, let his enemies be scattered: let them also that hate him flee before him. }} : }|2| 68:2 As smoke is driven away, so drive them away: as wax melteth before the fire, so let the wicked perish at the presence of God. }} : }|3| 68:3 But let the righteous be glad; let them rejoice before God: yea, let them exceedingly rejoice. }} : }|4| 68:4 Sing unto God, sing praises to his name: extol him that rideth upon the heavens by his name JAH, and rejoice before him. }} : }|5| 68:5 A father of the fatherless, and a judge of the widows, is God in his holy habitation. }} : }|6| 68:6 God setteth the solitary in families: he bringeth out those which are bound with chains: but the rebellious dwell in a dry land. }} : }|7| 68:7 O God, when thou wentest forth before thy people, when thou didst march through the wilderness; Selah: }} : }|8| 68:8 The earth shook, the heavens also dropped at the presence of God: even Sinai itself was moved at the presence of God, the God of Israel. }} : }|9| 68:9 Thou, O God, didst send a plentiful rain, whereby thou didst confirm thine inheritance, when it was weary. }} : }|10| 68:10 Thy congregation hath dwelt therein: thou, O God, hast prepared of thy goodness for the poor. }} : }|11| 68:11 The Lord gave the word: great was the company of those that published it. }} : }|12| 68:12 Kings of armies did flee apace: and she that tarried at home divided the spoil. }} : }|13| 68:13 Though ye have lien among the pots, yet shall ye be as the wings of a dove covered with silver, and her feathers with yellow gold. }} : }|14| 68:14 When the Almighty scattered kings in it, it was white as snow in Salmon. }} : }|15| 68:15 The hill of God is as the hill of Bashan; an high hill as the hill of Bashan. }} : }|16| 68:16 Why leap ye, ye high hills? this is the hill which God desireth to dwell in; yea, the LORD will dwell in it for ever. }} : }|17| 68:17 The chariots of God are twenty thousand, even thousands of angels: the Lord is among them, as in Sinai, in the holy place. }} : }|18| 68:18 Thou hast ascended on high, thou hast led captivity captive: thou hast received gifts for men; yea, for the rebellious also, that the LORD God might dwell among them. }} : }|19| 68:19 Blessed be the Lord, who daily loadeth us with benefits, even the God of our salvation. Selah. }} : }|20| 68:20 He that is our God is the God of salvation; and unto GOD the Lord belong the issues from death. }} : }|21| 68:21 But God shall wound the head of his enemies, and the hairy scalp of such an one as goeth on still in his trespasses. }} : }|22| 68:22 The Lord said, I will bring again from Bashan, I will bring my people again from the depths of the sea: }} : }|23| 68:23 That thy foot may be dipped in the blood of thine enemies, and the tongue of thy dogs in the same. }} : }|24| 68:24 They have seen thy goings, O God; even the goings of my God, my King, in the sanctuary. }} : }|25| 68:25 The singers went before, the players on instruments followed after; among them were the damsels playing with timbrels. }} : }|26| 68:26 Bless ye God in the congregations, even the Lord, from the fountain of Israel. }} : }|27| 68:27 There is little Benjamin with their ruler, the princes of Judah and their council, the princes of Zebulun, and the princes of Naphtali. }} : }|28| 68:28 Thy God hath commanded thy strength: strengthen, O God, that which thou hast wrought for us. }} : }|29| 68:29 Because of thy temple at Jerusalem shall kings bring presents unto thee. }} : }|30| 68:30 Rebuke the company of spearmen, the multitude of the bulls, with the calves of the people, till every one submit himself with pieces of silver: scatter thou the people that delight in war. }} : }|31| 68:31 Princes shall come out of Egypt; Ethiopia shall soon stretch out her hands unto God. }} : }|32| 68:32 Sing unto God, ye kingdoms of the earth; O sing praises unto the Lord; Selah: }} : }|33| 68:33 To him that rideth upon the heavens of heavens, which were of old; lo, he doth send out his voice, and that a mighty voice. }} : }|34| 68:34 Ascribe ye strength unto God: his excellency is over Israel, and his strength is in the clouds. }} : }|35| 68:35 O God, thou art terrible out of thy holy places: the God of Israel is he that giveth strength and power unto his people. Blessed be God. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *